Harry Potter: A New Start
by HPFan06234
Summary: Harry wins the war against Voldemort, but he has nothing left. What if the were to be told about a spell that could make all of his dreams come true. What will he do? Rated M for later. HG Eventually. Dimension Travel.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter : A New Start

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling. I ammaking no money from this story. I only own the plot and any characters that I have created.

**Chapter 1 : Moving On**

"Avada Kedavra!" The spell flew out of Harry Potter's wand and hit the suprised dark lord in the chest. Voldemort's eyes widened in suprise as he watched the spell getting closer and closer until it struck him in the chest killing him instantly. Harry watched in fascination as Lord Voldemort, the most evil wizard that ever lived, fell to the ground dead.

There was a shocked silence as all of the death eaters and order members stared at the dark lord's dead body. Suddenly all of the death eaters screamed as they burst into flame. With Voldemort dead, all of the dark marks ignited and caught the death eaters on fire. A few death eaters tried to put out the fire, but were unable to do so before they burned to death. After a few minutes the last of the screams were gone.

"Good job, Potter," said Mad-eye.

Harry, suddenly startled out of his thoughts, jumped and whipped around, bringing his wand up and pointing it at Mad-eye. Once he realized that it was Mad-eye that he had his wand pointed at, he grinned sheepishly at him and lowered his wand. "Its finally over. After all of these years he is finally gone for good," said a sad Harry. "I just wish that there were more people left alive to enjoy his downfall."

Mad-eye gave Harry a long sad look and said, "I know that its hard, but you have to remember that everyone is now has started their 'next great adventure' as Albus called it."

Harry sighed and replied, "I know that they are in a better place, but I still wish that I was with them. I miss tham all badly. Especially Ginny." Harry had dated Ginny Weasley during his sixth year at Hogwarts, but he had broken up with her to protect her from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The plan worked at frist, but not long after the next school year had started the school was attacked by Voldemorts forces. Everyone that was at the school was killed, including Ginny. All the students, teachers, and Aurors. It was a devastatingblow to the light side.

"I know how your feeling, kid. But just remember that they were killed by those in the world that are evil. Remember what they died for. Fight for them. Fight for the future they wanted," Mad-eye told him.

"I understand. I just don't know what i'm going to do now. You're the only one left that I know, Mad-eye. I think that I might just leave the wizarding world. I might just travel for a while. See the world, but first I need to stop at Hogwarts," Harry said.

"Why do you need to go to Hogwarts," Mad-eye asked him. "It's just a ruin now."

"Proffesor Dumbledore's portrait is still there, as are the other portrait's," Harry informed him. "I need to speak with him."

"Well good luck with that. You know how Albus can be," Mad-eye warned him. "Get going Potter. I'll take care of the paperwork. Just do me a favor eh, kid?" At Harry's nod he continued, "Just come and see me before you leave the wizarding world, if you decide to leave that is."

"Sure thing Mad-eye," with that said, Harry turned and walked out of the, now demolished house, and apparated away.

* * *

Harry apparated outside of the gates of Hogwarts. He looked up at the ruin that was once Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. As Harry walked toward the castle he thought of his life. What it had been like and what it will be like now. He thought about all of the friends that he had lost and everyone that died. It's going to take a long time for the wizarding world to recover from this war, he thought. He was so wraped up in his thoughts that he barely noticed that he had reached his destination.

Looking at the stone gargoyle he said the password, "Fighters of the light." The gargoyle moved aside and Harry stepped onto the moving staircase that brought him upto the old headmasters office. When he reached the top he didn't even both knocking since no one would be there anyway. He walked right in and sat at the only chair in the room. When he sat, he sat he let out a sigh of relief and comfort.

"Good evening, Harry."

"Hello Proffesor," Harry replied smiling at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

"Now Harry, what have I told you? I am no longer your headmaster, so it's Albus now," the portrait said smiling down at him.

"I'll try to remember that Pro--- errr. Albus," Harry finished akwardly. "It's going to take a while for me to get used to that."

"So Harry, what brings you here this evening? Something good I hope," asked the portrait.

"Yes, we won the war. Voldemort is dead. For good this time," Harry assured him. Suddenly the office was filled with the cheers of all the previos headmasters and headmistrisses. Harry smiled at them all, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Well done Harry," said Albus when the room had quieted.

"I know that I should be happy now hat Voldemort is dead," Harry began, "but I miss everyone so much. I'm not sure what to do now with everyone gone and my purpose to live defeated." Harry looked down at his hands as he spoke.

"Harry," Albus started after a long pause, "Are you serious about leaving this world?"

"Yes, headmaster. I am," Harry looked up at him.

"Well, there is a book that is hidden within a secret vault behind my portrait. Will you do me the favor of retrieving it," Albus asked him. Without waiting for an answer he swung the portrait foward and waited for Harry to retrieve the book. After Harry had sat back down and was looking at the cover of the book, he swung closed. "Harry, within this book are some of the most powerful forms of magic ever created. The knowledge that is in that book is very dangerous. You must be very careful with the magic you use. There is a spell in that book that will, if the person wants it bad enough, take them to an alternate dimension where there desire will be granted. Harry, you have always wanted to meet your parents and you want to see your friends again. If you concentrate hard enough when you perform the spell than your desire will become a reality."

Harry looked down at the book in awe and held it as though it was the most precious thing in the entire world. Can this book really make all of my dreams come true, Harry wondered. "Why didn't you tell me about this before," Harry asked.

"I am sorry Harry, but I needed you to defeat Voldemort before you performed the spell and left forever. I could not let you allow Voldemort the opportunity to take over the world," Albus explained to him. "Harry, even though the spell will take you to a dimension that your wish will still come true, you may still have to deal with the Voldemort of that world."

"I'm willing to deal with Voldemort if it means that I can have my family and friends back," Harry said with determination. "When can I perform the spell?"

"I would suggest that you study the magic that is in that book before you go. It may help you in the next world," Albus suggested.

Harry stared at the book for a full minute before he said anything. "Okay," he said, "I've waited a long time for this chance. I can wait a little while longer."

"Harry, there are rooms through that door," Albus told him, indicating to a door at the back of the office. "You should get some rest. You look dead on your feet. You can start learning tomorrow."

Harry gave him a tired look and headed out of the office. He stripped down to his boxers and slipped into the most comfortable bed that he had ever been in. He was asleep within seconds, and for the first time in very long while, slept a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When Harry woke up the next morning he sat strait up, not realizing where he was. When he remembered the previous nights events the relaxed into his pillows and let out a sigh of relief. He had a way to make all of his dreams come true. Harry laid there for a while lost in thought. After a while, he decided to that he had been in bed long enought and that it was time to get up.

After he took his shower and got dressed, he headed into the headmasters office and saw that there was a large breakfast already prepared and waiting for him to start eating. He sat at the table and loaded up his plate with his favorite foods. After he finshed eating he went back into his room to retrieve the book. He went back to the office, got comfortable and started reading.

When Harry had started reading, he had expected the book to have spells that he had already seen, but to say that he was suprised, would be an understatement. The first part of the book that he came to was something called Shadow Travel. It allowed someone to travel through the darkness or shadow realm. They could travel from one place to another just by opening a portal to the shadow realm and then opening another portal to their destination. It was difficult to do since it was technically dark magic and dark magic is harder to learn than regular magic.

After reading about Shadow Travel for a while he decided to give it a try. Alright, Harry thought, the book says to concentrate on opening a portal to realm of darkness. So Harry did just that.

It took him about a half hour, but he finally managed to open a portal. Harry stared in awe at the blob of black that seemed to absorb any light that touched it. He was about to step into the portal when a voice behind him said, "I wouldn't do that if I was you."

When Harry turned around to see who had spoken, he saw that it was Phiness. Harry stared at him and he stared right back. Harry finally said, "Well you're not me, now are you? Why shouldn't I do it?"

"I have been watching you since you started practicing," the portrait said distainfully. "It took you a half hour to open that portal. What do you thing would happen if you went through and couldn't open a portal to get back through? No, it would be best if you practice first and make sure that you can easily open and close the portals."

Harry stared at him, gob smacked. Grudgingly he said, "I suppose your right. I should practice some more before I attempt to go through." So Harry continued to practice for about 3 more hours, until he could easily open and close the portals.

Harry took a break for lunch. While he was eating he started talking to Albus.

"I think that I can do it now. I can easily open and close the portals," Harry was telling him. "I think that I am going to try it after lunch."

"Excellent Harry," Albus praised him. "You are moving fast. It took me almost a month to master that form of travel. Not that I used it much anyway."

"Well its not like I don't have the proper motivation," Harry said.

* * *

After lunch Harry cleared the area and concentrated on making a portal to the realm of darkness. The portal opened up easily and Harry took a deep breath and stepped through. The portal closed behind him. The world was completely black. there was no light at all. Harry remembered that the book said to comcentrate on seeing and when Harry did he gasped in suprise and softly said, "Bloody Hell."

Before him was a vast open area. It stretched endlessly in all directions. The area wasn't overly bright, but it was light enough to see. Everything was a sort of greyish color.

Harry heard something behind him and turned around to see a small creature. The creature seemed to be made up of the shadows themselves and had glowing purple eyes. It looked up at him curiously. Harry was not fooled by this creatures innocent look. The book said that there would be many types of creatures in that realm and that all of them could be dangerous, but if one knew how, than they could control them. The problem with that was that the only person who could ever control them was the person who created this type of travel. That was why no one uses this type of travel, the book had said, these creatures are very dangerous.

Harry slowly started to back away from the creature when his foot collided with something behind him. He turned around only to realize that it was another creature and that now he was surrounded by them. Harry stood completely still, hoping that they would go away. The creatures just stared at him. After a very tense minute the creatures started to bow to him. Harry was suprised. The book had said that these creatures bow to no one but their master. Well, Harry thought, I guess that means that I'm there new master.

Harry looked around at all the assembled creatures. Each creature was different so Harry figured that each type had sent one of their kind to swear their loyalty. "Umm," Harry stammered, "I don't have need of you right now, but I may in the future." The creatures seemed to understand this and left him alone. Harry sighed in relief. Well, I guess that if I have to fight Voldemort in the new world, than I have my own army.

Harry spent a little more time looking around, despite the fact that there was nothing to look at. He eventually decided that he had spent enough time in the realm of darkness and opened a portal to head back to the office.

When Harry stepped out of the portal he was immediatly shouted at by the various portraits in the room. Eventually he got tired of getting yelled at and shouted, "Will you all just shut up!" It had an immediate effect. In a softer voice he continued, "Now what are you all yelling about?"

Albus was the one to speak up, "Harry, you had us worried. You know as well as I do that there are very dangerous creatures in that realm. They could have killed you and there would have been nothing that we could have done about it."

Harry laughed, "Oh! Is that all? I saw the creatures. They bowed to me. They recognise me as their new master," He informed them.

Thye looked absolutly gob smacked. "They bowed to you," asked Dippet.

"Yes," Harry replied. "I thought that they were going to attack me, but they bowed to me instead. I was very surprised."

"That is very good news Harry. Shocking, but good," Albus said.

"I know. Now if I have to fight Voldemort again that I will have my own army," Harry told them. "Now if you will excuse me, I am tired and am going to head to bed." With that Harry grabbed the book and headed into the quarters where he fell asleep almost immediatly.

* * *

The next month passed in a blur for Harry. His routine was the same everyday. Get up, eat breakfast, train, eat lunch, train, eat dinner, train, and then go to bed. Harry had finished the book a week ago and had spent the past week preparing the spell that will take him to another dimension.

The day before Harry was supposed to perform the spell he dicide to visit Mad-eye as promised. So Harry opened a portal to the shadows and stepped through. He then opened another portal to just outside Mad-eye's front door. When the portal closed Harry knocked three times and waited. He waited for about a minute before he heard Mad-eye ask him, "What did I show you before your fifth year that got you so upset?"

"A picture of the original Order," Harry replied without missing a beat.

The door opened to reveal a smiling Mad-eye Moody. "Well, lad, are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come in?"

Harry laughed and walkled through the doorway and closed the door behind him. Harry had only been in Mad-eye's house once before. The house was fairly large with a foeglass in every room. 'You can never be to careful' was what Mad-eye said when Harry had asked about them.

"So what brings you to my home," Mad-eye asked snapping Harry out of his thoughts. Mad-eye was staring at Harry appraisingly.

"I have decided to leave the world," Harry told him honestly. There, Harry thought, it's all out in the open.

"What do you mean, 'Leave the world',"asked Mad-eye. He was wearing a confused expression.

"I talked to Albus," Harry told him. "He said that there was a spell that could take me to a different dimension where I could meet my parents and everyone would be alive again. I was wondering if you would like to come with me."

Mad-eye stared at Harry as though he were crazy. Then his expression turned into a thoughtful one. After a few minutes in silence with Mad-eye thinking, he said, "No. Thanks for the offer, but now I'm going to go into retirement for good. I'm going to rest until its my time to leave this world."

"Alright. You can't say that I didn't offer," Harry told him. "I came to visit just as I had promised."

"Yes you did and for that i'm grateful. It was good talking to you one last time. Before you go I want to give you something." With that Mad-eye got up and left the room. He returned a minute later with a box about 12 inches long and 3 inches wide. He wordlessly handed the box to Harry. Inside the box was a beautifully crafted knife. The blade was 9 inches long and shining silver. The handle had a grip on it that formed to the users hand. At the top of the handle was a griffons head. The knife was beautiful.

"It's beautiful," Harry said awed. "I can't except this. It must cost a fortune." Harry tried to hand him the knife.

"You can and you will," Mad-eye told him. "I no longer have a use for it and I'm sure that you could do something with it."

"Thank you," Harry said to him, and stepped foward and gave the man a hug. After a moment Mad-eye relaxed and hugged him back. When they broke apart Harry looked at him and said, "Mad-eye, can you do me one last favor."

"Anything."

"Can you visit Albus sometimes. I think it migth get kind of lonely in that office after a while," Harry asked him.

"Sure, kid. I was going to do that anyway," Mad-eye told him.

"Well I guess that it's time to say goodbye. It has been a pleasure to know you and work with you," Harry said sincerely.

Mad-eye looked right back and said, "The pleasure was all mine, Potter. Good luck in your next adventure."

"Thanks again Mad-eye. Maybe well see each other in our next great adventure," Harry said. With that said Harry turned and left the house, Never to return again.

* * *

When Harry shadow travelled back to the office at Hogwarts he reappeared in the office. Harry looked up at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore and said, "It's time Albus. I'm going to perform the spell tonight."

Albus gazed down at Harry sadly and said, "I wish that you didn't have to use the spell at all. And in a perfect world you wouldn't need to, but I wish you luck in your next adventure. What about Alastor?"

"I asked him if he wanted to come with me, but he declined," Harry informed him. "He said that he was going to go into permanent retirement. I told him to come and visit you sometime. I thought that might cheer you up."

"Yes, it will be good to see him again," the portrait told him. "I think that you better go pack your things." Harry nodded to him and left the room to gather his things.

A short while later Harry was standing in the middle of the old office with his wand out and his things by his side. Harry looked around at all of the portraits and said, "It has been an honor working with you all."

A sort plump witch replied, "The honor was all ours dearie." Harry gave her a big smile.

"Well, I guess this is it. Good bye everyone," Harry said one last time before he grabbed his things and pointed his wand at himself screaming, "Altero Reata!" And with a bright flash of light,17 year old Harry Potter left his world. Never to return again.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter : A New Start

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling. I am making no money from this story. I only own the plot and any characters that I have created.

**Chapter 2 : The New Home**

With a bright flash of light Harry appeared in his new world, his new home. Harry shook his head while blinking the bright spots out of his eyes. Whe could finally see again he looked around at his surroundings.

Harry was in the headmasters office at Hogwarts. Did the spell not work, he wondered. Did I do it wrong? Only when he calmed down did he realize that he wasn't in the same office he had been in only moments before.This new office looked clean and used. He noticed that Professor Dumbledore's portrait wasn't hanging anywhere.

"Bloody hell," Harry said in shock. "The spell really did work." A sudden noise outside the office brought Harry out of his shock. He could hear voices getting closer to the office and he knew that in a moment he would be caught.

I can't be found yet, Harry thought. I don't know anything about this world. I can't let them find me until I know more. What if my other self is dead? How could I explain who I am? Would they believe me? No. I'll hide, and the first chance I get I'll sneak out.

Finally making his decision Harry quickly hid behind a small table that was off to the side. He couldn't have been quicker because the moment he hid, the door opened to reveal a group of witches and wizards.

Over the next five minutes Harry counted 25 people enter the office. Harry almost had a panic attack when he saw Mad-eye enter the office. Harry breathed a soft sigh of relief when he realized that 'Mad-eye' had two normal eyes, and was no longer 'Mad-eye'. When Remus Lupin entered the office, Harry cast an anti-scent charm on himself so that Remus couldn't smell him with his werewolf senses.

Harry's breath hitched when he saw the last three people enter the room. Leading the small group was a younger and healthier looking Sirius Black. It took all of Harry's willpower not to run over to him and give him a hug.

Next to him was Harry's father, James Potter. I guess that people weren't kidding when they said I looked like him, Harry thought. James was about 5' 8" tall, had brown eyes and messy jet black hair that stood up in the back.

The last person to enter the office was Harry's mother, Lily Potter. She was 5' 4" tall, had long red hair that went down to her waist, and had bright emerald eyes, the same as Harry. She was laughing at something Sirius had said. After she entered the room, she closed the door and put a silencing charm and a notice-me-not charm on the door.

When everyone had taken seats around the large table in the middle of the room, Professor Dumbledore stood up and spoke to everyone, "I thank you all for coming tonight. I call this meeting of the Order of the Pheonix, to order."

This is an Order meeting, Harry thought. I definitely better not get caught now. They'll probably use veritaserum on me to find out who I am, then modify my memory or send me to prision for performing that spell. Albus never told me if that spell was illegal or not. For all I know it could be illegal. Harry was brought out of his thougths when Dumbledore started speaking again.

"Does anyone have anything to report," he asked.

Moody stood up, and when he was aknowledged, said, "Minister Crouch is still trying to increase the Auror ranks. So far he has only managed to get 15 new recruits. The still need to be trained before they can go into the field. They need a lot of work. The ministry is recruiting everyone to be aurors, regardless of experience."

Minister Crouch? Harry wondered. Barty Crouch? I wonder if his son was discovered as a Death Eater yet. Probably not, or else he wouldn't be minister. Pushing those thoughts aside, Harry returned his attention back to the meeting.

"Thank you for that information, Alastor. Please keep us informed of whats going on in the ministry," Dumbledore asked him. When Alastor nodded, he continued, "Does anyone have any other information?"

Mundgus Fletcher stood up and said, "There is talk of You-Know-Who trying to increase his ranks, in preperation for a big attack. The Death Eaters have been sneaking around, recruiting people. People are starting to get nervous. There hasn't been a recruitment this size in years."

Harry gasped. Voldemort is still alive, he thought angrily. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to deal with him here. Harry was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the room suddenly go silent. Harry started when he heard Remus say, "Someone is here that shouldn't be."

"What do you mean Remus," Professor McGonagall asked.

"I just heard someone gasp and it wasn't one of you," Remus replied. Suddenly Order members were standing up and drawing there wands.

Shit, Harry screamed in his mind. What am I going to do now? I guess I'll have to run for it. If I throw a spell at them, it should distract them long enough for me to get out the door. I'll have to wear my hood so they don't see my face. So Harry pulled his hood up and prepared to run.

When the order members weren't paying too much attention to the area he was hiding in, Harry made a run for it. He fired a silent spell in Dumbledore's direction. It had the desired effect. All of the Order members focused on blocking the unknown spell.

While the Order was focused on blocking the spell Harry was running as fast as he could away from the office. Harry could hear the hurried footsteps running after him. When Harry reached the enterance hall, spells started raining down at him form the Order members on the floors above. Harry had to dodge several spells before he finally made it out of the castle. He didn't stop running until he was outside the Hogwarts grounds. There he stopped and caught his breath.

After a minute Harry straitened up and looked around. All he could see was darkness around him. I guess it's night, he thought. Looking at all the darkness Harry suddenly realized that he could have shadow traveled out of the castle. "Dammit," He said aloud. "I ran the whole way for nothing. I could had just left strait from that room. How could I forget?"

Harry walked over to the darkest part of the area he could find and sat down to think of what he was going to do now. I should have planned all this out before I came here, he thought. It would have made things much easier. We'll to late now. I guess I'll just go to the Leaky Cauldron and rent a room for the night. I'll figure everything out tomorrow morning. I better apparate, since barely anyone knows about shadow travel. So Harry apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

When Harry apparated into the Leaky Cauldron with his hood up, everyone stopped what they were doing and watched him worriedly. It was not everyday that someone managed to apparate through the anti-apparation wards around the Leaky Cauldron. Combine that with the fact that he was hooded, people were, understandably, nervous. 

Harry approached Tom, the innkeeper, and said, "I'd like a room for tonight."

Tom nervously looked up at the hooded man and replied, "That will be two galleons for the one night." Harry rummaged through his pockets for a minute before pulling out two galleons. He handed them over to Tom, who said, "Room five is yours." Harry nodded to him and headed up the stairs to his room.

The moment he was out of sight, the room burst into conversation about they hooded man that managed to do what no one should be able to do. Apparate through anti-apparation wards.

* * *

When Harry reached room five, he cautiously opened the door. Being the main target of a crazy dark wizard, made one very cautious. When the door was opened all the way, Harry entered the room. He immdiately checked for any spells in the room. 

When he was sure that the room was devoid of any spells, he closed the door and sat on the bed. He pulled out his seven compartment trunk, which he carried with him where ever he went, and enlarged it. He rummeged through it and pulled out a muggle notepad. He had decided that he was going to document his entire experience with the Altero Reata spell.

After writing in the notepad for about ten minutes, Harry put it in his seventh compartment. The seventh compartment help Harry's most valuable things, mainly heirlooms and all of his money. Harry had transfered all of his money to his trunk just before the goblins joined Voldemort in the origional world. Tomorrow Harry was going to go to Gringotts and talk to some of the goblins. If he thought it would be safe, he would open his own account there, if not, than he would just keep all of his money in his trunk.

When he closed his trunk and secured it, he laid back on the bed. A few moments after his head hit the pillow, he was out cold.

* * *

The next morning when Harry woke up it took him a few seconds to remember where he was. When he did, he relaxed back into the pillows and let out a sigh of relief. After laying there for a few minutes he got up and walked over to the mirror. 

Looking at himself, he took inhis appearance. Harry was 6' tall, had messy jet black hair, and emerald eyes. He was muscular, but not too muscular. He was built more for speed than strength.

I look too much like my dad, he mused. That will draw attention to me. I need a haircut. Maybe I can get muggle contacts. I can finally get rid of these glasses. I'll deal with that later. Right now I need a shower and some food.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Harry, dressed and fresh from the shower, descended the stairs in the Leaky Cauldron with his hood up. He couldn't let anyone see his face until he got his haircut and got contacts. He approched Tom and said, "I will like the room for another night. I will also like one of your breakfast specials." 

Tom looked at the Harry and said, "That will be three galleons, sir." After Harry handed him three galleons he left to go get Harry's breakfast.

* * *

After eating a full breakfast, Harry headed into Diagon Alley. Once he was there he headed strait for the only hair salon there. When he arrived the young witch eyed him nervously before asking, "Can I help you, sir." 

Duh, Harry thought before replying, "Yes, I would like to get a hair cut." Harry then lowered his hood. The witch, upon seeing that he was a young and handsome wizard, immediatly lead him over to a chair.

"What kind of haircut would you like," she asked him.

"I don't really know," he answered her honestly. "I've never had a haircut."

She looked shocked. "Never," she asked.

"No," was the reply.

"Okay. Let me think," she told him. "I got it! I know just what to do. Just sit back and let me take care of it. I promise you'll like it."

Ten minutes later, she spun the chair around so that Harry could look at himself in the mirror. "Wow," he said. "It's perfect." Harry's hair was now about an inch in length. It was also spike up.

After Harry payed her, he stepped out of the salon without wearing the hood. He immediately headed toward Gringotts. When he entered the bank, he walked strait up to the goblin at the front of the hall. "I would like to talk to Ragnok," Harry said.

The goblin looked at him in shock for a moment before he burst out laughing. He looked down at Harry and said, "Ragnok doesn't just meet with anyone, especially humans. Go both someone else human."

"Fine," Harry sneered up at him. "I guess that it's your fault this bank wont get the largest deposit in it's history." Harry turned around to leave, but was stopped by the goblin.

"What do you mean, human? How large is this deposit," the goblin asked.

"About 178 million galleons," Harry said casually. The goblin nearly fell out of his chair in shock.

"178 million galleons," the goblin repeated stunned. When Harry nodded the goblin said, "I'll arrange a meeting immediatly." The goblin left the desk and schurried off through a door behing the desk.

A few minutes later the goblin returned and said, "Ragnok will see you now." Harry nodded and followed the goblin through the door and down the hall. When they reached the right room, the goblin knocked. A voice inside said, "Enter," so the goblin lead Harry into Ragnok's office.

Hanging on the walls of the office were several kinds of weapons. Swords, knives, axes, etc. There was a large desk in the office and behind the desk sat Ragnok. Ragnok motioned for Harry to take the seat in front of his desk, so Harry did so without question. Ragnok dismissed the other goblin and turned to Harry. "Farnoc tells me that you wish to make a very large deposit," he said.

"That is correct," Harry informed him, "but I wish to know which side the goblins are on, in this war."

"Side," Rognok asked. "We do not choose sides."

"That may be true now, but what about in a few months," Harry asked. "What then? Will your decsion remain the same? I want to make sure that you will not join Voldemort before I trust you with my money."

Ragnok laughed, "A straitfoward and honest human. Most of your kind would treat us as though we were dirt, but you are honest and appear to respect us. I can assure you that your money will be safe here and that we will not join Voldemort. If we join anyone, it will be you."

"Me? Why," Harry asked shocked.

"You are honest. You treat us with respect. If we joined Voldemort he would use us, then kill us when all is done. I don't think that you would do that," Ragnok told him.

"Well I guess that I'm making that deposit then," Harry said.

* * *

An hour later Harry stepped out of Gringotts. Harry had set up his vault, got a look at it, and had several galleons changed to pounds. Harry headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. Before he entered he pulled his hood up. He wasn't quite ready for a lot of people to notice him yet. If someone wanted to get noticed, all they had to do was go to the Leaky Cauldron and cause a scene. 

Harry quickly made his way through the pub and into muggle London. He quickly found the nearest eye doctor and went there. Twenty minutes later he left the doctors office with his new contacts on. He decided to keep his glasses just in case he needed them.

On his way back to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry heard screaming ahead. He quickly ran foward to see what was wrong when the Dark Mark was fired in the air. Harry put his hood on, so that no one could see his face and he ran towards the commotion.

When he got there he saw Death Eaters torturing some muggles, so he decide to attack them from behind. "Stupify," Harry yelled at a Death Eaters back. The Death Eater fell to the ground stunned. This, of course, alerted the other Death Eaters to his presence.

"Well what do we have here," mocked one of the Death Eaters. "A hero. We like hero's don't we? There more fun to torture." All of the other Death Eaters laughed.

"Avada Kedavra," yelled another one of the Death Eaters. Harry simply stepped aside and let the curse pass right by him. He looked back at the Death Eater and fired a spell back at him.

"Serpensortia," Harry yelled. A large green snake came out of the end of his wand. The snake was 10 feet in length. Harry hissed at the snake to attack the Death Eaters. This frightened the Death Eaters, since they thougth that only their master could talk to snakes.

The snake bit one of the frozed Death Eaters. His scream caused all of the other Death Eaters to snap back to reality. They quickly gathered there fallen comrades and portkeyed away.

After they portkeyed away Harry vanished the snake. Right when he vanished the snake there was a series of cracks. That meant that wizards and witches were apparating in.

"Stop," yelled one of the aurors that just appararted in. Harry looked at him for a moment before apparating away.

* * *

Harry apparated directly outside the Leaky Cauldron. He removed his hood and stepped into the pub. Tom looked at him in suprise when he realized that he had his hood down. Harry breifly said hello, before he headed upstairs into his room. 

When he was safely inside his sealed room, he laid back on the bed. I need to find out more about this world, he thought. I'll do it tomorrow. And with that thought he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: Please Review. I'm going to try and update at least once a week. Thanks to all of you who did review last time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter: A New Start 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling. I am making no money from this story. I only own the plot and any characters that I have created.

Chapter 3: History

Later that night, Harry woke up from his long nap. When he sat up he looked around the room. He had put most of his things in his vault, so he had almost nothing with him. The room was almost completely bare.

I really need to find a place to live, Harry thought. Harry's stomach suddenly gave a loud growl. I guess that I need to get some food first. So Harry put on a shirt and left the room.

After making sure that the room was securley locked, Harry made his way downstairs. On his way down he mentally made a checklist of the things he needed to do. One, find out the history of this world. Two, create an alias. Three, create records for myself, and put them in the ministry. Fourth, convince Dumbledore, my parents, and the order, that I really am Harry Potter. And lastly, find a way to get into Hogwarts.

When Harry entered the pub, he stopped and looked around for anything suspicioius. Seeing nothing, he headed over towards the bar and sat down on a stool. About a minute later Tom approached Harry and said, "Good evening, sir. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. "I would like a chicken dinner."

"It will be ready in a few minutes," Tom replied, and left to place the order. Harry looked around the pub and noticed that it seemed a bit more crowded than usual and the people were also louder.

A few minutes later Harry saw that Tom wasn't busy so he called him over. When Tom was in front of him, Harry asked, "It seems a bit crowded tonight, and everyone is louder. Why?"

Tom loked excited and told Harry, "There was a Death Eater attack today. Some unknown wizard prevented anyone from getting seriously injured. The witnesses say that he sacred the Death Eaters away and that he is a parselmouth. Everyone is happy that he fought them, but they are nervous because he is a parselmouth. I, personally, don't care if the man is a parselmouth or not. I'm just glad that someone is finally fighting back."

"What do you mean "finally fighting back"," Harry asked. "Are you saying that no one has been fighting the Death Eaters? At all?" To Tom, Harry appeared curious, but on the inside Harry was confused. Shouldn't someone be fighting the Death Eaters, Harry wondered. What about the Order, or the Aurors? Why aren't they doing anything?

"Well," Tom said, thinking carefully, "The Aurors and group called the Order of the Phoenix try to fight, but usually by the time they get there, the Death Eaters are gone." So they are doing something, Harry thought. Or trying to, at least. Harry's thoughts were interupted when Tom continued, "The Death Eaters and You-Know-Who have been in power for the last thirty years. There is a rumor that some of the Death Eaters are employed at the ministry, but that's just a rumor." Now Tom looked at Harry suspiciously and said, "You sound English. Shouldn't you already know all of this?"

"I was raised in England, but my parents and I moved to America a few years ago. They didn't want to deal with the war, so they left," Harry lied. Harry breathed a sigh of relief when Tom nodded his head in understanding. "I just got back and I am trying to find out what's been happening since I left. You wouldn't know where I could go to get that information, would you?"

"A lot of people have left England because of this war," Tom said sadly. "If you want more information, you can go to the Hall of Records. That's located at the ministry. They have copies of almost everything there."

"Thanks," Harry said. "I think that I'll do that." Tom nodded to him and left. Tom returned a minute later with Harry's food.

While Harry was eating, he was planning what he was going to. When I go to the ministry tomorrow, I can place my fake certificates in the right places, Harry thought. That way, if anyone decides to check my story, it will appear as though I am who I say I am. With that plan in mind, Harry finished his meal and went back upstairs to his room to get rested for the next day.

* * *

At 9 o'clock the next morning, Harry was walking into the telephone booth that led to the ministry. Harry picked up the reciever and dialed 6-2-4-4-2. "Welcome to the ministry," said a cool female voice. "Please state your name and reason for visit to the ministry."

"Harold Evans. I am here to visit the Hall of Records," Harry said. He had spent about an hour last night thinking of a name. A badge reading: Harold Evans - Hall of Records, fell into the tray in front of Harry.

"Please attach the badge to the front of your robes," the voice said. "All visitors to the ministry must supply their wands for registration. The ministry wish you a good day." When the voice finished, the booth started to lower into the ground.

When the booth stopped in the atrium, Harry opened the door and walked out. While Harry was heading to the security desk to register his wand, he noticed that there were very few people in the hall, and that the people that were, were walking quickly through the area as though they were expecting an attack at any second. Stopping at the desk, Harry handed the man his wand with a simple, "Hello."

"Hello," the man said. The man placed Harry's wand in the strange brass instrument that was on the desk. After a moment, the wand vibrated and a small slip of paper came out of the instrument. The man looked at it and said, "Eleven inches, phoenix-feather core, been in use for eight years. Is that right?" When Harry nodded the man handed him back his wand and said, "Have a good day."

Harry nodded back to the man and headed toward the lift. He entered the lift and pressed the button that would take him to level one. After a few minutes a voice said, "Level one: Hall of Records and courtrooms one-five."

Harry stepped out of the lift and headed down the hallway. A little while later, Harry reached a door that had 'Hall of Records' written on it. Upon entering, Harry noticed that he was the only person there. Well, Harry thought, this will make things a lot easier.

Harry walked over to the reception desk and looked around for the person that should be there. He noticed a door behind the desk that had "Origional Records' written on it. If I get in that room than I can put my fake records there, and everyone will think that they are real, Harry thought. Harry looked around again to see if anyone was watching him.

When he didn't see anyone, he walked around the desk and through the door. He quickly and quietly placed all of the records in the correct places. When he put each record in it flashed red for a few seconds. Harry assumed that this meant that the record was added.

After Harry finished he headed out of the room and quietly closed the door behind him. Just as he walked past the desk a female voice, from behind him asked, "What were you doing in that room? That room is off limits for anyone except ministry employee's."

Harry quickly turned around and whipped out his wand. "Obliviate," Harry said, pointing his wand at the woman. The womans eyes glazed over and she stared, unseeingly, at Harry for a moment before she snapped back to reality.

The woman looked at Harry and said, "I'm sorry. I was lost in thought for a moment there. Is there anything that I can help you with?"

"Yes," Harry answered. "I was wondering if you could tell me where you keep the copies of old Daily Prophet articles?"

"At the back, right corner of the room," she answered. "Would you like me to show you?" The way she said it made Harry, who was about to go to the corner, turn around and look at her. She was very pretty, Harry noticed, and she was blushing. It took Harry a minute to realize that she fancied him.

"Uhhhhh...N-n-no th-th-thanks," Harry stuttered. The girl nodded sadly and walked away. Harry watched her walk away and had to admit that it wa a nice view. Shaking himself of those thoughts, Harry started to head to the back, rigth corner.

While he was walking, Harry was mentally berating himself for his thoughts. I can't have a girlfriend yet, Harry thought. Maybe after I get settled I will get one. I haven't had a girlfriend in a long time.

Harry finally reached the area with all of the old Daily Prophets. He decided to start with the year that Voldemort started his reign of terror. He grabbed a stack of newspapers and sat down a table, where he started his research.

* * *

About an hour later Harry had finally gotten to an article that he was interested in. The article was from November 1st, 1981.

The Potters Escape

Last night You-Know-Who attacked the Potters, who, for unknown reasons, were in hiding. The Potters were using the Fidelius Charm. The Fidelius charm, is a charm that will hide a specific location. The location can only be revealed by the secret-keeper. The secret-keeper is usually a well trusted person that will guard the secret with their life.

The Potters secret-keeper was one of their long time friends, Peter Pettigrew. Peter was, unknown to the Potters, a double agent, that was working for You-Know-Who. Peter told You-Know-Who where the Potters were living.

You-Know-Who attacked the Potters at 10 o'clock last night. It is apparent that he was trying to get them while they were sleeping. Luckily James Potter was awake, and was able to get his family to safety before they were hurt.

Mr. Potter immediately contacted the Aurors. The Aurors managed to catch Pettigrew this morning. They caught him at his flat where he was packing and it looked like he was about to run.

He had almost escaped, but, because Mr. Potter had informed the Aurors that Pettigrew was an illegal animagus, he was caught before he could escape. Pettigrew is an illegal rat animagus. He is currently being held at the ministry for questioning, and will have a trial next week.

At least Pettigrew was caught, Harry thought when he finished reading the article. That means that I don't have to try and convince the order that he is a Death Eater.

* * *

At noon, Harry took a break for lunch. Harry put his things in an area that no one would notice, and he left for the ministry cafeteria.

When he got there he picked a table in the corner of the room and order his food. While he was eating, he discreetly looked around the room. He saw a bunch of people that he knew from his world. He was about to leave when a couple walked in that Harry had only seen once before.

Frank and Alice Longbottom walked into the room and sat down at a table with their fellow Aurors. Harry noticed that some people gave the pair looks of respect. I guess that they are good Aurors then, Hary thought. I hope that Neville has had a great life with his parents. Harry left after that.

* * *

Later, when Harry finally started to get into the newer articles, did he start to notice that the order was more known in this world, than his own. No one knew who was in the order, but they did know that it existed.

Harry came to realize that Voldemort and his followers, were bolder and more destructive in this world. They usually attacked once or twice a month and when they did attack it was always a huge attack that killed and injured alot of people.

In this new world, Voldemort had never been stopped and, Harry guessed, that there was no prophecy. Voldemort only attacked the Potters once, so Harry assumed that if their was a prophecy than he would have attacked more often.

Harry learned that the ministry was cautious. They had forced all werewolves to register and then they made that register public, so that now it was almost immposible for a werewolfe to get a job. They started executing all magical creatures that sided with Voldemort. Because of this, many magical creatures decided not to fight, and the ones that did usually joined Voldemort because he promised to get rid of the ministry laws.

Overall, the light side was losing the war and, if someone didn't step in soon, Voldemort was going to win. That's why I'm here, Harry thought. I can kill Voldemort and, if my parents except me, then I can be with my family.

Having all of the information that he was going to get from the articles, Harry put everything away and started to leave. He was almost to the exit when the girl who had spoken with him earlier asked, "Did you find everything that you needed?"

Harry turned to look at ther and said, "Yes, I did."

She nodded her head and said, "I'm Sally. Mabye you and I could go out on a date sometime?"

Harry stared at her for a few moments before saying, "Hi Sally, I'm Harry. It's a tempting offer, but I'm going to have to say no.I'm sorry."

Sally looked hurt at being shot down and said, "Oh. Okay then. Maybe some other time."

"Maybe," Harry said. He left the room as quickly as possible after that.

* * *

When Harry exited the lift, at the atrium level, he started to make his way to the exit. He was so wrapped up in what he had learned today, that he walked right into someone. When Harry looked up to see you he had walked into, he stopped dead. Harry had ran into none other than his father, James Potter.

"I'm sorry," His father said. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

The sound of his fathers voice snapped Harry back to reality. "No, it's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was walking," Harry said quickly.

His father laughed and said, "Well then, I guess that it's both of our faults." Then his father really looked at him and asked, "Do I know you? Have we met before? You look very familiar. Whats your name?"

"My name is Harold Evans," Harry said. "I don't belive that we have met before."

"I'm James Potter," his father told him, and shook his hand. "I'm an Auror. What are you doing here?"

"I was in then hall of records. I just moved back to England the other day," Harry lied.

"Oh," James said. He then said, "Well, it was nice to meet you, Harold, but I have to get to work now." With that James nodded to him and walked off.

Harry practically ran the rest of the way out of the ministry. Once outside he breathed a sigh of relief and apparated back to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

When Harry got back to the pub, it was still early, so he decided to go to Flourish and Blotts to get some history books.

Walking down Diagon Alley, Harry noticed that there were almost no customers, and that the customers that were there, were running around as though they were expecting to get attacked at any second. This was the same thing that had happened back in Harry's world, after Dumbledore died. People were afraid that Voldemort would attack at any second.

When Harry walked into Flourish and Blotts he noticed that only the shopkeeper was inside. That surprised him because the book store usually had at least one person in it at a time. Harry nodded to the clerk and walked over to the history section.

Harry picked out several history books that were written after 1981. He also picked up some spell and potion books. He figured that they may have some new spells in them that he did not know.

* * *

After paying for his purchases, Harry went back to his room and read some of the history books. He found out that Voldemort was thought to be immortal because he had been hit with the killing curse and had survived. Many people were now joining Voldemort's ranks, just so that they would not get hurt.

After reading about half of one book Harry went to bed. He wanted to be well rested for tomorrow. Tomorrow he was going to get a job.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reviewing. I'll have the next chapter up soon. Chapter 4: The Job

I also have a Yahoo Group.

http/groups. group/HP ANewStart


End file.
